


"Oh, the gangly boy..."

by PotterWhoLockLin



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Captured, Escape, Healing, With All My Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2137572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotterWhoLockLin/pseuds/PotterWhoLockLin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene: Merlin attempts to explain what happened while the Dolma had him "kidnapped" without making him sound too un-manly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Oh, the gangly boy..."

"Aren't you forgetting something?"  
Arthur looked behind; there was Guinevere, his beautiful wife. He checked his belt - yep, sword was there too...and there was Mordred standing a little way behind. Arthur frowned. What else could there possibly be to forget?  
"I don't think so," he said to the Dolma, thinking that she was getting a little...slow in her old age. The Dolma sighed in irritation.  
"The boy," she said, clearly disgruntled.  
Oh. Merlin.  
"Ah...I thought everything had gone unusually smoothly."  
"That boy was your surety, Great King! Without him, your Queen would still be lost."  
Arthur wrinkled his nose in disbelief. "I'm not sure that's quite true."  
"And I say it is!" The Dolma snapped, and Arthur raised a sceptical eyebrow.  
"You owe him a greater debt than you can possibly know."  
Arthur felt a tad unnerved by her stare. It reminded him of someone that he couldn't quite put his finger on... "Right. Erm...I'm sorry. I'll give him the afternoon off," he placated.  
The Dolma gave another little irritated sigh. "One day, Great King, you will recognise the true worth of those who surround you." She stopped. "Go."  
Arthur turned to leave, then stopped and gave a little wave. The Dolma returned it, and once more a flash of familiarity whipped through his brain. Who did she remind him of?  
He turned once more and left.  
***

After about twenty minutes, Merlin staggered back along the path. He was pale and sweating slightly, and his eyes bore something slightly manic, like...pride?  
"See you're back," Arthur said, trying not to let on how worried he'd been.  
"When am I not?" Merlin didn't hesitate to reply.   
"Oh, I don't know...since you managed to get yourself kidnapped by an old woman?"   
Merlin winced. "Please don't bring that up," he muttered.  
Arthur did not relent his teasing. "So what did she do? Tie you up with a petticoat?"  
"If you must know..."  
"Yes?"   
"She threw me against a wall."  
Arthur laughed. "She what?"  
"Threw me against a wall. With magic. Honestly, Arthur, you make it sound like I'm a complete idiot."  
"That's because you are. Why else would you let a sorceress sneak up on you, knock you out, and then not escape?"  
Merlin looked uncomfortable. "I didn't actually come round until after the Dolma came back."  
"Merlin, you complete pansy..."  
Guinevere smiled as she listened to their banter. She had her husband back, she had her friend back...and she had herself back. They began to trudge back, and the bickering filled the air.


End file.
